starlight within the darkness
by Asmodeus Black
Summary: An elfling alone and frightened in the world. Who will be her light in the darkness that encloses her heart. The hand that guides her through the shadows of her past. Can she heal a broken heart. Thranduil / OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ivoriel! Everything else belongs to Tolkien.**

**Author's note: ok so this is my first hobbit fanfic. I haven't read any of Tolkien's books so there will probably be some things in this that are out of place… just let me know, I don't bite. Anyways enough talking; P**

**Happy Reading!**

The breeze caressed her skin offering no warmth or comfort. She desperately sought consolation from something but found no will to get up. Her body ached and her muscles tightened painfully at any movement. The ground felt dry and hard on my flesh. She stared almost dreamily up at the canopy of trees above me. The motions of the leaves were slower. In fact everything was slower.

Her vision began blurred around the edges. The orc arrow protruded from her side. It must have been poisoned.

The young elflings blood soaked the ground and her clothing. She no longer hears the birds sing. Her parent's dagger beside her lay limp in her hands. Ivoriel closed her eyes once but they did not reopen. No matter how hard she tried to keep them open this strange drowsiness won over her senses. Slow footsteps could be heard. They were heavy and strong. She began to despaired, her breathing already irregular. She wretched her eyelids open.

More Orcs had launched themselves from behind trees. One of them that were walking close enough near the girl saw that she lived. It gave a mirthless, deep laugh. But before the foul creature could do anymore damage, an arrow whistled pass, hitting the orc's armour's weakest point. Ivoriel realised as it struck the Orc, that it was elvish. She turned her head to the blurs that were the Orcs and she hoped elves. The Orcs ran to escape the assault but were shot dead before they got off the trail. She longed for her Naneth's embrace to comfort her but knew that she never could feel her warm arms again. A blurred face peered curiously down at her. Their long hair tickled her face. She reached out and tugged on it. The elf pulled the arrow out causing an even sharper pain in her side. It soon faded. The elf gently pulled up her tunic. The ellon stared down at her wound in shock as it slowly began to heal before his eyes. Ivoriel vision began to slightly clear. She began to feel the clutches of panic and adrenaline race through her. She jumped up and made a dash for the tree line but another elf grabbed her around the waist.

"What are we to do with the elfling?" the one holding her questioned in elvish to another. Ivoriel struggled against her captives. She was confused and terrified of the strangers.

"Take her to the palace for now, Feren." A voice answered.

…

The small group of guards strolled over bridges, and through grand corridors that lead to the throne room with their distraught prisoner. It was a network of caves. They passed many stone pillars on their path. Ivoriel dreaded every second. A throne made with great antlers stood at the far end, clearly their destination. The lord of all Mirkwood elves sat regally in his grand throne watching with cold distaste. As Ivoriel and the guards reached him, she could see him look down on her as if she were nothing. The same piercing gaze which now held a certain degree of curiosity now landed on the Ivorel making her tremble in fright.

"My lord." A red haired elleth bowed. He tilted his head.

"On our patrol there was an orc attack on a group of elves. This was the only survivor." She continued gesturing with her hand to Ivorel who cowered on the floor. She hugged herself. Her muscles stiff from the ever receding poison.

The tense atmosphere was enough for the elfling, who scrambled through Legolas' legs and made a run for it. Feren stood a few feet behind Legolas, made a grab for her but she rolled out of reach and continued to run but an unofficial guard roughly grabbed her arm. His grip was firm almost unbearably tight. He threw her in front of Thranduil's throne once more.  
>Thranduil decided she was too terrified to get any answers. 'Insufferable' he thought to himself. <p>

"Tauriel. Take her to the healing chambers." He waved, dismissing them all. The elfling trembled as she picked her up. Tauriel could feel the elflings heartbeat through the thin layer of her ruined clothing. Her hair that flowed like mercury was tangled and dirtied. She began to struggle. Tauriel simply pulled her from the room offering small words of comfort.

…

"My king." Feren greeted with a low bow. Thranduil looked at him with a hint of boredom and annoyance.

"What is it, Feren?" he asked coldly. His sharp gazes making the guard squirm slightly.

"My lord, it is the girl." He paused.

"When I found her she had a morgul shaft embedded in her stomach… when I pulled it out it- her wound began to heal." He looked up at Thranduil. Thranduil in turn looked down at him, a mask of indifference.

"If what you say is true, it is quite unheard of. Especially that of a child with none or barely any knowledge of healing. Tell no one of this." He said apathetically, but behind that mask he saw opportunities arise. Ones he would use to his advantage.

…

Tauriel left the little elfling with a healer and a maid then continued to finish her patrol in the forest.

The young healer, Malenor saw nothing wrong with Ivoriel only tiny faint scars that would disappear completely in a short period of time. He concluded that she was only exhausted from the encounter with the Orcs. He wrinkled his nose slightly at her appearance. It was then he noticed that her lips were extremely pale, a sign of shock. He put his disgust for the smell away and gently caressed her back. Which he noted was tense; he was pleased to feel her muscles slowly relax.

"Perhaps a bath or an outing to the springs would help. Would you like that?" he asked kindly to her. Her green eyes found his hazel ones. She nodded in consent, her tiny hand latched on his sleeve in a death grip.

"Faenel is going to take you." He gestured for the maid. Ivoriel shrank away from Faenel and into Malenor. Her fear was evident.

"No one is going to hurt you, little one." He reassured but Ivoriel made no move to leave with the maid. In fact she now clung desperately to his robes. She trusted him more than the other elf.

"I'll take you then but Faenel is coming with us." He smiled picking her up in one smooth motion. They walked out a of the carved entrance to the healing chambers and down a corridor. Ivoriel looked over Malenor's shoulder only to see that Faenel disappeared. She tapped him gently.

"She has gone to get you a clean dress." He said gently.

"What is your name?" he asked curiously. Her lips moved but no sound came. He rubbed her shoulder in encouragement.

"I-Ivoriel." She whispered. She watched Malenor smile.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." He said as they turned only to face a flight of stairs and walked down another corridor. They arrived at a cave looking room; there was so much steam it made it hard to see further in the room. There were pools of water. Malenor put Ivoriel down and took off his long robe so it wouldn't get wet. He only wore his tunic and breeches. Faenel returned not long after and helped her bathe, washing away the filth that covered her but no matter how much they scrubbed they could never scrub away the memories.

Ivoriel played in a pool as Faenel and Malenor spoke. Her sharp hearing picked up something that spiked her curiosity. Though she felt dread at ever meeting the cold piecing gaze of the Elvin-king.

"The king wishes to see her after she rests." Faenel informed the healer. They noticed the quiet and realised Ivoriel had stopped playing.

"Are you ready to get out, Ivoriel?" Ivoriel nodded. The colouring in her pale face had returned Faenel noted as she pulled her out of the pool and dried her with a towel. Ivoriel pulled a deep white dress on and Faenel combed her hair afterwards.

"Thank you." Ivoriel said surprising both elves. Faenel smiled in acknowledgement.

"Malenor is going to take you back to the healing chambers now." She said kind heartedly before waving farewell and exiting. Malenor held out his hand for Ivoriel to take, which she did as they walked back. The healer couldn't stop thinking how small and soft her hand was in his.

…

Malenor watched the little elfling twist and turn in her sleep, but he would not wake her. She would need her strength for the upcoming visit by their king when she awakes. He wondered how she will react to his interrogation. If it were up to him, Malenor wouldn't let anyone question the poor thing on her encounter with the Orcs. He had no doubt that she lost people dear to her. Ivoriel mumbled in her sleep pulling Malenor from his musings. Yes this would be an interesting sight to be seen indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except obvious OC's!**

**Author's note: thanks for the favourite/follows and following reviewers ****Optimistic Pessimist that I am****, ****myra k kuran****, ****StayTraught****. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. R&R**

**Happy reading!**

**Ivoriel's POV**

"Malenor, why are the trees so sad?" Ivoriel asked curiously. The trees seemed to have a darker aura than normal. The leaves and branches greyer as if they were alive but didn't live. They were strangely beautiful but were not vibrant in colour. The rushing water of the stream brought a strange eerie calm and peacefulness over the garden. Though the plants used for healing and such grew effervescently. The nature strangely eased her mind to an almost energetic and adventurous temperament.

Malenor laughed in exasperation at her consistent questions.

"You're a curious little thing. There is a darkness that surrounds us, though I do not know from what." He said. She had a strange feeling that he wasn't telling her the entire truth but let it drop. He turned back to picking more herbs. The herb garden was large and the only place she had visited so far with so much sunlight.

"Ivoriel? Tell me what this is again? It has very special healing properties." Malenor questioned probably to see if she had been listening before.

"Athelas!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands happily. He smiled as her tired and haunted eyes lit up. He took a moment to observe her. It was the happiest he had seen her yet. Ivoriel turned in the direction of the trees a small breeze making strands of her hair turn wild and her dress flutter gently against her skin. He had already warned her not to roam too far.

She wandered a little near a great oak tree only far enough that she could still she Malenor crouched on the ground. Its appearance grey but she could sense a powerful life form in it. She touched its rough bark with her tiny soft hand completely unaware of another presence and it wasn't Malenor's. At her touch the tree's leaves trembled and quivered in the breeze. Slowly the dark aura that surrounded it slowly melted away but only from the tree and the ground around it, making it more vigorous with life but never really changing. Ivoriel smiled in delight as she could hear and feel the tree's liveliness without being clouded by the ever growing darkness. She removed her hand feeling eyes on her she turned back to where Malenor had been only moments before but in his place stood, whom she learnt was Thranduil. The great Elven king of the Greenwood. Ivoriel stood where she was not uttering a single word and not breaking eye contact, nor did she make any move towards him. That was until he beckoned her with his hand to come to him. She did so hesitantly. In that moment as she came closer to him she began to feel extremely intimidated and terrified of this tall elf. The Elven king felt an almost pleasurable pressure against his heart as he glanced at the tree she had touched. She trembled as she felt his gaze back on her.

"There are many foul things that lurk in the shadows of the forest." His voice like silk but held an underlining threat. No doubt directed at her. She gazed up at his face, not once meeting his eyes for fear that he may see through her. She smiled gently.

"Adar told me not all foul creatures hide in the shadows." She said so softly that his sharp hearing barely caught the noise her lips made. This was without a doubt directed at him.

"You believe me to be some sort of monster?" he asked somewhat harshly causing the little elfling to flinch. She gave no answer.

"Where did you learn that?" he demanded gesturing to the great oak with his hand, clearly feeling what she did to the tree. Ivoriel was frightened into silence instead she shrugged her shoulders. This obviously displeased him, for he crouched down in front of her. She could feel his harsh, piercing gaze willing her to look at him. She did everything but that; instead she looked at the broach at the top of his chest.

"How vague you are! Some would think you have something to hide. If you will not answer your king there will be consequences! So I ask you once more where did you learn this ability you so ardently wish to keep from me?" he asked, his sharp grey eyes seemed determined to get answers.

"No one." She said quietly looking down at her dress which she clutched in a tight fist. She blinked her eyes once and looked back at him. Her gaze glassy with unshed tears. He stood up impatiently and walked leisurely yet gracefully towards the oak she had stood before minutes ago.

"Come." He said sternly without turning to see if she followed. She followed after him curiously. He observed it while she caught up, his strides much longer than hers.

"I will not send you to the dungeons if you only show me once more." He said leading me to a different tree. This tree very beautiful even with the dark quality that encased it, much like Thranduil's heart except that was forever enclosed in ice.

The leaves seemed to come alive and flickered against the current of air that carried against the landscape. Leaves fell into a tragic but beautiful dance before landing on the ground. Ivoriel placed her fingers on the coarse bark once more, the darkness receding from it.

Thranduil signed in joy, the small pull of pleasure tugging at his heart. The tree draining her energy away.

Ivoriel began to feel exhausted, her eyes lids drooped and her body swayed before slowly it descended towards the soft grass under her feet but she never made it, arms snaked around her lifting her up. Exhaustion claimed her. Her eyes no longer seeing.

...

Thranduil placed the tiny form of Ivoriel in her new chambers. Her chambers were close to his so he could keep an eye on her but they were even closer to the head healer's chambers. She seemed to trust Malenor. He would use this to his advantage. He would use _her_ to his advantage.

If only he knew that it would not be so easy, especially with more time that passes by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own obvious OC characters! Everything else belongs to Tolkien.**

**Author's note: hi guys! Thanks for the follows/favourite and the reviewers from last the last update ;)**

**myra k kuran – this is taking place a little before the hobbit. Thanks for the positive review!**

**DeLacus**** – thanks for the review! ;)**

**Optimistic Pessimist that I am**** – thanks for reviewing! Hope he wasn't too mean :P**

**Happy reading guys!**

Ivoriel dreamt of descending darkness and whispering voices in a speech that echoed eerily in her mind. The light that radiated from her body began to fade quickly. 'No light'.

She awoke in a cold sweat. Her heart trying to escape from the cage of her chest.

"Adar?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes only to have memories flood her mind. Her Adar was never going to be there anymore when she woke up. She sniffled and looked around her. No one was here. This wasn't the healing chambers she realised. The walls were made of wood and stone, delicate carvings of flowers and vines adorned the ceiling and door. Ivoriel being so small had to jump off of the enormous bed. Her feet making little sound as she landed on the cold floor. Her fingers brushed against the covers of the bed she slept in. The silky covers were as smooth as water and as soft as the malleable fabric. A chest lay at the end of her bed where a pretty pale lavender dress lay for her. She gently pulled her old dress off which had a few dirt patches at the ends of it and put on the new dress. It had long sleeves made of a fragile lace that made her very modest. She stood on her tip toes to look in the mirror to comb her silvery hair. She stopped after her stomach grumbled. She giggled. She walked across the room to peek out into the corridor. She had absolutely no idea where she was and there wasn't anybody outside her door. She smiled.

'Time for an adventure!' She thought excitedly as she crept down the corridor. It had beautiful arches and columns. After exploring for some time she came across a dead end with a strange wooden door. Her curiosity flared as her hand went to the handle and pulled it down. The door opened without a squeak or protest but as she closed the door she heard soft footfalls come down the corridor she had just been in. Only problem now she could hear talking from not only one elf but a lot of them. With nowhere to run she dashed into the room, adrenaline spiked her blood. She looked around; there weren't many hiding spots except under the stone table that was situated in the middle of the room. Ivoriel crawled under it to the far end so no one could see her. She stayed very still as the door opened and at least 12 or more people entered. They slowly began taking seats at the table she was under. She was too terrified of getting into trouble that she made no move and held her breathe.

...

Boredom. The word couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. She'd been sitting in the same spot for an hour now. She watched the sun's rays that shone through the window shift ever so slowly.

...

She turned around slowly, quieter than a mouse. But as fate has its way a pair of gleaming boots caught her attention like a moth to an open flame.

She couldn't resist. She had to touch them; ever so gently she brushed her hand on the smooth leather. The person slightly jerked their foot back in surprise. She shrugged, the elf was already aware that she was there but she heard no mention of her in their conversations. The person was keeping silent of her presence. She guessed she was going to be in big trouble she silently tried to make a quiet escape but the person inconspicuously placed the toe of their boot on the end of her dress halting her quick getaway. The weight of their foot was heavy, restricting her movement. She started to get bored again as they droned on about whatever it was they were talking about. Ivoriel, left with nothing else to do but start poking the person where their toes were. They never moved or recoiled from her touch so she carried on with unbuckling the straps on the boots. She blocked off her air supply as she desperately held in her giggles. Still they didn't move.

...

It felt like hours to Ivoriel until their meeting was finished. The elves around the table began to stand, some even began to leave. Ivoriel looked around excitedly. She made to move but realised the person's boot was still firmly placed on her dress.

"My king?" an ellon by the sound of it began to talk. Ivoriel froze. The king? Uh oh.

"You're dismissed, Ionor. I wish a moment alone." Thranduil's liquid voice sounded across the room. The door closed and Ivoriel suddenly found herself being dragged unceremoniously out from under the table. Gentleness be damned it seemed. He lifted her up to his eye level. His face only inches from hers.

"_And what did you think you are doing_?" he hissed. Ivoriel ignored him and automatically reached to touch his crown curiously. He leaned away from her but that did not deter her from her little mission. The red and orange hue of the leaves and berries had caught her attention. She touched it gently. She slowly moved her hand down his hair. Her tiny fingers running through a strand of his radiant hair with a fascination. She looked at him then and could sense a darkness in him. It was unfortunately one she recognised. Grief. She understood this pain.

She leaned in and wrapped her small arms around his neck, surprising him to some extent. 'She just wants some comfort' Thranduil reassured himself. As she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He smelt like wine and something floral, woody almost. Her breathe tickled him.

She jumped down from his lap so suddenly and raced out of the room. He made to follow only to realise his boot falling partially off. He signed as he lost sight of her as she passed the door.

**End of chapter! Reviews are most welcome! Had to end it there I feel like I'm going to pass out :P good night readers or should I say morning... until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own obvious OC character****s****! Everything else belongs to Tolkien.**

**Author's note: hi guys! A big Thank You for the follows/favourite and the reviewers from the last update ;) by the way this continues off from the last scene of the previous chapter. ****I have started school this week! But I promise I will try to write new chapters in any free time!**

**Happy reading guys!**

Ivoriel raced out the door down the corridor she wandered down after so many excruciating hours of boredom. Her stomach grumbled as she went off to find Malenor. She roamed for a long time the scenery ever changing and more beautiful than she could ever describe. The realm had a dark type of beauty about it, ethereal almost. She wandered down passage ways and more corridors, trying to look everywhere at once. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She would have fell to the floor from the impact if it hadn't been for the strong hands that caught her. She looked up to see two elves. An elleth with fiery red hair and an ellon that scarily resembled Thranduil. She took a step back in fright.

"What are you up to? The elleth smiled playfully, with a hint of suspicion colouring her voice.

She crouched down to Ivoriel's height and opened her arms a little. The ellon watching curiously. Ivoriel studied her briefly before she slowly walked into her embrace. Placing her arms around the guard's neck as she slowly stood. Ivoriel examined the strange objects on the elleth back, instantly mesmerised by them. She pulled on one. As it turns out it was an extremely sharp slightly curved dagger with elegant carvings on the handle. The dim lights catching on the blade making it shine. Unfortunately this caught the other elf's attention and he steps in.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself." He said carefully plucking it from her grip. Ivoriel's lip trembled causing his gaze to soften.

"You may look but no touching!" he said sternly but with a hint of amusement playing about his lips. Ivoriel looked in fascination at the weapon, only wanting to touch it even more now that she wasn't allowed to.

"What is your name little one?" the elleth questioned softly. Ivoriel started playing with her hair, which was very different from her own. The little elleth found herself fascinated by the redness of it. It shone slightly in the dull light but not as much as Ivoriel's. Hers shone light starlight. She stuck out like a lone star in the sky.

"Ivoriel!" someone exclaimed in relief. The three of them looked up only to see the head healer. The healer approached them.

"Prince Legolas, Tauriel." He greeted respectfully with a slight bow of his head, his hand rested where his heart lay.

"Malenor." They greeted. Ivoriel reached for Legolas. His sword drawing her attention. Tauriel looked to Legolas hesitantly before he reached for her. Almost instantly as her skin found contact with his she could feel the same aura as Thranduil had only it seemed lighter somehow. She gently dragged her fingers through his hair. She noticed it almost exactly the shade of Thranduil's. Legolas watched as Ivoriel's tiny face peered into his eyes also noting the similarity with his eyes. Legolas set her down carefully on her feet.

She turned to Malenor and hugged his leg warmly in greeting.

"She seems quite taken with you..." Tauriel said tenderly. Malenor gave a short amused laugh.

"Yes... she gets into a lot of mischief though." He looked accusingly down at the subject, who looked down at her feet guiltily.

"The king is waiting. We will be on our way." Legolas said before him and Tauriel continued on their journey down the corridors.

...

"We will go to the kitchens soon but first there is someone I want you to meet..." Malenor said strangely happily. Ivoriel look up at him curiously yet cautiously. Malenor laughed lightly at her expression but said no more. They came to a courtyard. One that was filled with a vast amount of colourful flowers and a small, young oak in its centre. Ivoriel looked about her, the beauty captivating her and rendering her speechless. There was light here, she could feel its happiness. No darkness tarnished anything in the heart of the kingdom. A thought occurred to Ivoriel. A place where no grief can cloud one's mind and heart.' She felt lightness come over her as she remained completely obvious to the person she was being introduced to until she felt a hand on her head.

"Ivoriel? Ivoriel, this is my wife, Aewenel." Malenor said proudly. Ivoriel grasped Malenor's leg hiding her face in his robed limb as she became shy at once. She peeked at the very beautiful elleth. Aewenel's hair shown an ebony colour. Her hazel eyes sought out Ivoriel's. Aewenel's light and happy soul drawing her in almost instantly. Ivoriel loosened her grip on her safe guard. Aewenel slowly crouched on the floor, sitting on her heels so she were almost at Ivoriel's height. She held her hand out to the little elfling.

"Saesa omentien lle, little one." **(Pleasure meeting you)**she sung softly. Her smiled became infectious, Ivoriel felt a tug around her lips she put her hand in hers. Ivoriel stroked the skin of her wrist gently. 'Very affectionate child...' Aewenel thought happily.

"Ivoriel, we are going to look after you now. The king will have you stay with us." Malenor said gently, gauging her reaction. She looked up at him not understanding completely but she did trust him. She felt the inkling of a strong bond that extended to his wife as well.

...

Days and Years pass by and in them Ivoriel grew like the trees but compared to them she was still the acorn. And far more troublesome...

**Ok soo this chapter seemed tedious and dodgy to me but let me know what you think. Your encouraging reviews keep me going! Until next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own obvious OC characters! Everything else belongs to Tolkien.**

**Author's note: hi guys! A great big Thank You for the follows/favourite and the reviewers from the last update ;) ok so time has passed and Ivoriel has grown. A lot. : D I am so so sorry about the delay in updating the network was down or something and I've lacked inspiration for a while now… **

**So in this chapter Ivoriel likes to sneak off with the guard patrol… she's not really allowed to but she does. Ntt ntt naughty. Also I've added another new character which hopefully you'll like ;) **

**Happy reading guys!**

**Ivoriel's POV **

**60 years later (almost a 'mature' elf if that's possible :D)**

Black blood spluttered onto my dagger as I shoved it into the spider's skull. Its many beady eyes rolling into the back of its head. It gave a hideous squeal of pain. One of its legs jerked out catching me in the stomach. Which resulted in having been thrown of the branch I steadily stood on. The air whooshed out of me. I recovered quickly and grabbed onto a strong thread of spider web, it didn't break my fall but made it easier and less painful as I hit the ground making barely a sound. I didn't mind killing the spiders it was just the Orcs that made my skin crawl.

Our rounds were done and the other elves and I headed back to our homes in the realm. Another patrol would take our place.

…

It was dusk as I climbed up the great tree. My foot finding familiar footing in the bark as I quietly hoisted myself onto a branch. The snow made it a tad slippery but I made sure I was careful not to disturb any of the flurries of white stuff that blanketed the tree. I was just aching to throw at unsuspecting passing elves. I giggled quietly. _Oh just imagine their faces. But I couldn't I might get found out! After all I am still in my armour... try as they might they cannot see me. _I chuckled.

_I looked up as the snow fell down around me in an elegant dance and landing on my shoulders and hair. _I scaled across the branches and cautiously stepped through my open window and into my bed chambers. I was only gone for a few days; hopefully Malenor didn't find my absence suspicious. I cringed as I reopened my split lip. As I concentrated I felt it heal. Silently I hid my leather clad armour and shoes all the way at the back in my wardrobe. I will clean them later. I guess it was only a matter of time before Malenor and Aewenel find out that I unofficially joined the guard. Well ok that's putting it nicely; Malenor would spit fire if he found out.

I cleaned myself up and pulled a pearly white dress over my head. I ran a wooden comb through my hair, which now flowed to the bottom of my back. It's colour not changing much since I was littler. It shined like pure silver and went down to my waist. Aewenel always said I was very beautiful but I could never see it. As I looked into the mirror I saw a very prominent smudge of dirt on my nose. I washed it away with a damp cloth and skipped innocently out my bedroom door, like I haven't been in the forest with a patrol killing spiders and other foul things alike. Hopefully the captain won't realise and tell anyone. Or worse my adoptive parents. I shudder at the thought. I rounded a corner and at the end of the room I spotted Aewenel sitting on a stone carved bench which was very light in colour. I silently snuck up behind her, carefully controlling the small swish of my dress. My face neared the back of her head preparing to blow a puff of air into her ear.

"_Do not even think about it." _Aewenel said calmly, she never even looked up from her book.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Naneth." I said as casually as I could, straightening up before she could see. She tuned and stared at me her hazel eyes, though clouded with amusement set on my face seriously. I smiled innocently at her. Anyone else would have bought it but not her. I knew she wasn't my real mother but she was close enough and I loved her like my own. So it never really bothered me.

"Malenor wishes to see you." She added gently patting my shoulder.

"_Why_?" I asked instantly suspicious, making her laugh but she just waved my question away.

"Go and see." She said well naturedly, turning back to her book. I continued down the corridor and headed for the healing rooms. But fate had other ideas. Gwaenor my older 'brother' by at least 80 years leaned against the stone carved wall outside of the chambers. It looked as though he were waiting for me. He still wore his armour the same I had on not so long ago. He was on the same watch with the guards as me, unfortunately.

"Is anyone taking Estennil to the _Mereth en_ _Iveril helke _and I promise I will not out you to Adar that you have been going on patrols if you tell me." He said giving me a grin as he leaned against the door frame. Ah his undying love for Estennil. I almost snickered.

"Go on then tell everyone, but if you do I will tell Estennil of how obsessed you are with her and how much you want her to carry your babies." I chuckled wickedly while calling 'Auta miqula orqu!' **(Go kiss an orc!)** Over my shoulder and raced off into the healing chambers laughing. He grumbled and followed me. I won that round but it would never be over.

Malenor stood from the table that had fresh herbs and ingredient on. He opened his arms for me as I went into them, snuggling my head into his chest.

"Vanimle sila tiri, little one." **(Your beauty shines brightly) **he said softly placing a gently kiss on my head. I pulled away as he released me. He turned to Gwaenor.

"Gwaenor! How was your outing with the patrol?" he asked happily, clasping him on his firm shoulder.

"It was well, Adar." Gwaenor said, glancing at me. I wagged my eyebrows at him while giving him a smirk from behind Adar. Hmm seems I had injured his ego.

"Naneth said you wanted to see us?" Gwaenor asked making casual conversation.

"Oh yes. The king has requested we dine with him this evening for dinner…" Malenor said.

"_And I want you two on your best behaviour." _He added putting great emphasis on his wording. We grudgingly nodded in agreement. Dinner with the king again. He never appears for dinner.

"Gwaenor, you had better go and get ready. You're filthy!" Malenor said making me snicker. Gwaenor pretended to sniff himself and smirked. I watched him leave out the doors.

"I have something for you." Malenor said quietly and pulled out a very light parcel wrapped in cloth. I already knew what it was but I opened it anyway in appreciation. It was a very beautiful dark blue silk dress, with intricate silver lining and detailed embroidering. I smiled in appreciation of the fine fabric. I thanked him and hugged him once more.

…

My reflection twirled. The pretty dress fanning out. It felt so good to be clean and fresh again. Something easily appreciated.

"What do you think, Naneth?" I asked Aewenel. She smiled adoringly at me.

"You look very beautiful." She said stepping closer to me with a comb. I sat down with her as she ran the comb gently through my hair. I signed peacefully at the relaxing sensation.

"Aewenel?" I asked quietly. The strokes of the comb paused.

"Yes, Melamin?" **(My love) **she asked curiously, pulling the hair near my ears into a small braid. My ears poked out now.

"There is someone that has been following me. He always passes me even in the most unlikely of places. It worries me." I said nervously.

"There is no need to worry but take caution, do you know who it is?" She said after a moment of silence.

"Hatholon! And he is one of the kings council members." I exclaimed. Aewenel giggled.

"Perhaps he likes you?" she said humorously. I turned my head and gave her a playful glare. She let out a peal of laughter.

"If he does he has a strange way of showing it." I grumbled making Aewenel go red in the cheeks from laughing so much.

Suddenly we heard a snort behind us.

"Are you ladies done?" Gwaenor simpered sarcastically. Aewenel let out one last laugh and stroked her son's cheek. I stood up and Gwaenor's eyes lit up.

"You look very pretty, Ivoriel!" he said surprising me with a complement.

"Well so do you." I answered cheerfully. I looked him over he wore similar colours to me only silver robes with dark blue detailing. It suited his gold hair.

"Adar has already left… shall we?" he asked holding hand for me to take just like he used to do when I was littler.

…

I smiled mischievously at Gwaenor, across the dinner table Malenor notices and gives us a stern look before being dragged back into conversation with one of the king's councillors again.

"So, how does Hatholon fare?" Gwaenor asked me cheekily successfully wiping the smile of my face. I gave him an icy stare. Hatholon was arrogant and haughty. And was also one of the king's councillors. Who seems to have taken an interest in me. I was polite to him but I secretly loathed him. He always seemed to cross me in the halls or in passing in rooms. But if Gwaenor knew his stalkerish behaviour frightened me to some extent, the over protect fullness would kick in.

I threw a pea at his stupid smug face across the table when no one was looking. It bounced off his hair. Or so I thought, I glanced around to make sure no one had seen only to catch the King looking directly at me. Everyone were deep in conversation, except the king. Who appeared to be looking at her somewhat emotionlessly, with a small hint of amusement in his eyes. Gwaenor looked to the head of the table. A muscle in his jaw twitched in annoyance as he spotted Hatholon speaking to Thranduil. But he appeared not to be interested.

I looked away in embarrassment at being caught. I caught Gwaenor flashing a smirk at me. I couldn't resist kicking him in the shin in retaliation. I happily noted the smirk turning into a pained grimace. I smiled into the rim of my wine glass.

…

It had been hours after the dinner, I still remained in the dress I wore to it. I looked up into the canopy of trees. I wished desperately that I could see the stars from here. It was my favourite spot to sit and relax. The trees' leaves glittered with fallen snow and sheltered the cold ground. My ears perked at the gentle foot fall of someone approaching. I turned slowly. Dreading and hoping beyond hope it wasn't Hatholon. I almost laughed in relief as I saw that it wasn't him but my stomach quickly dropped into a nervous weight as I noticed who it actually was. Thranduil.

**Mereth en Iveril helke - Feast of crystal ice**

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, my attempt to make up for the delay in updates. I apologise if any of the translations are wrong if so don't bite my head off :D ok I lied there were three new characters, it just… sort of happened… **

**Anyways reviews are very much welcomed! Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? **


End file.
